my24_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Love You (2013 TV series)
Synopsis Jillian (Kim Park) a business woman and the heiress of the Ramirez family, ever since before she had truly longed for a person who would love her truly not because of her fortune or appearance, but because of the way she is. Jillian later met Henry (Seiji Hernandez) a rich young man just like her and had fallen in love with him, but one day when it's the day of her and Henry's 1st anniversary from being girlfriend and boyfriend and had promise to celebrate it in the place where they first met Henry didn't show up, the next day Henry broke up with Jillian since he says that he will be going abroad, surprise of this Jillian had decided to follow Henry to their home only to find out that Henry had a new girlfriend and is the reason that he was going abroad to meet up with her. Cast *Kim Park as Jillian Ramirez - Daughter of Theodore and Yvonne Ramirez. She later met Henry and fell in love with him hoping that he will treat her differently, but during their 1st anniversary of being a couple Henry didn't show up and the next day broken up with her and said that the reason he goes out with her is because she's beautiful, in fit, and rich mostly the type of girl he like, being un-satisfied with his answer he later followed him home, only to know that he has a new girlfriend and the reason he was going abroad, sad and disappointed she started to not believe in true love just like her grandmother said to her when she was a kid, until she met Jerome. *Nick Yamamoto as Jerome Flores - An orphan who lives with his grandmother, despite being the heir, he usually acts coldly to other people and known of for being arrogant, he later met Jillian when Jillian's car hit his. *Seiji Hernandez as Henry Martinez - Jillian's ex-boyfriend and Sandra's boyfriend. After not showing up in his and Jillian's 1st anniversary celebration and breaking up with her the next day, he is pretty much disappointed for losing Jillian, but later revealed that the reason that he broke up with her is that his father had an agreement with Sandra's father that he and Sandra will go out and will get married in the future, if his father didn't fullfill his promise the Mendoza will pull out their share in the company and it will be a big loss to them. *Hannah Jasent as Sandra Mendoza - The main antagonist of the story. She is Henry's girlfriend and bride-to-be. Supporting Cast *'Florencio Gomez' as Theodore Ramirez - Jillian's father *'Valeriane Rivera' as Yvonne Ramirez - Jillian's mother *'Rosella Reyes' as Magdalena "Lena" Flores - Jerome's grandmother *Kim Garcia as Kathy Rivas - Jerome's childhood friend who likes him and treats Jillian as her rival to Jerome's heart. *'Nathan Garcia' as Paul Martinez - Henry's father *'Jasmine Martinez' as Lara Martinez - Henry's mother *Alexandra Torres as Irene Ramirez - Jillian's younger sister *Athena de Silva as Hannah Cruz - Jillian's bestfriend Guest Cast *Zyriel Olinares as Young Jillian *Sandy Garcia as Teen Jillian